


Fortuna

by MR01



Series: Dream series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is so Done, Barry and Ralph can't be five feet apart or they die, Earth 38 is a few days ahead of Earth 1, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Luck switching, M/M, Mon-El is Valor, Multiverse, Ralph Dibny is Elongated Man, Slow Burn, The AU nobody asked for but needed, Thunder and Lightning, Timeline Shenanigans, Weird Plot Shit, Witch Curses, established KaraMel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Something happened and it's weird. So here it goes. I'm cursed. Well Ralph and I, we're cursed and we don't know how to fix it. My speed can't help me, Kara. We are really hoping that you can."Barry holds Ralph's hand, fingers interlacing with his as he sends the message cube to Earth 38.





	1. Received

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own theses shows. I just love both.

* * *

 "Something happened to the timeline and this time Barry Allen is not to blame. How's that for a turn of events? Personally I really like it."

Ralph smiles at him and his face goes dusty pink as he mumbled something along the lines of 'I rarely am..anymore' whilst looking a little defensive but anyone could see that he's not taking it in a bad way.

 They are helping Iris find a lead for her article.

Going as far as carrying a case file with them.

One with information that links to the Villan of the week which isn't what they are because there is a new 'bad guy's every day but that's what he is calling the ones that stand out.

He gives Ralph a cheeseburger and gets handed a chocolate chip n caramel frappe as they walk into Jitters to take a seat.

"Well for what it's worth thanks for coming out here by the way. I know it's your day off Ralph. You probably had better things to do."

Barry takes a bite of his burger as he watches him dump most of the fries and a blob a ketchup on his.

 "It gives me an excuse to see the sun without a costume on or hordes of adoring fans screaming my name."

He wipes at his mouth because he's making a mess but Barry is laughing so all isn't too bad.

"What happens next. Who screwed up the timeline in your nightmare?"

Looking genuinely interested as he leans back against the booth.

And Ralph smiles. Placing his food down to answer.

This whole series of conversations had started with Ralph leaning towards him and saying the words. 'You know what's weird. Last night I had a dream about you.'

And that had been two almost three weeks ago if he included today.

He is so happy.

Now they just casually meet up to eat lunch, talk about their dreams and how their day is going.

Sometimes even breaching topics outside of work or superheroing. 

"I don't know. Caitlin texted me and that woke me up at the same time as my alarm went a -blazing."

"She had found what she had been looking for and I, well I could not go back to sleep. Unfortunately. But you know how it goes." 

Barry catches his gaze a knowing look flashing through them as he says.

 "Oh well. I'm just glad I didn't cause a tragic event. Regardless of the reality. Even if it is in your head."

He then scratches his cheek mildly. Wanting to drink some soda but not reaching for it  since he isn't done with his coffee.

"But hey, have you tried Zakkarian ale? Kara and Mon-El took Cisco and I drinking the other night." 

 And Ralph wants to say something, anything to liven up the mood.

Thinking he should make a joke because otherwise he'll just want to lean forward and kiss the Rookie.

 Luck seems to be on his side for a change and Barry's phone starts buzzing.

He looks at it then back at him, smiling sheepishly as if this were a date and he was apologizing.

Saying, more like mouthing the words 'I gotta take this, be right back' before excusing himself to the restroom and picking up. 

Ralph wonders what that's about and his curiosity just magnifies when he hears the words.

"Maybe. I think I know someone who can help. I make no promises."

But whatever it is he knows Barry's got it covered.

So he continues eating as he looks over the case file. Careful not to get ketchup or mustard on it.

* * *

 Kara flys out of the DEO building holding food and a bouquet of flowers.

Balancing both out as she makes her way home.

Because today's movie night lands on date night and she is just ready to binge then maybe Netflix and chill if she's honest.

Everyone else had cancelled left and right when they'd found that fact out and she's pretty sure that they are just assume that she's going to get laid.

And okay she has great people in her life but enjoying her day with them beforehand would have been nice too.

Well she is just so ready to unwind and see Mon-El after a long day of work and crime fighting.

What everyone in Earth 1 calls superheroing or maybe it's just Ralph, regardless it's part of her vocabulary now.

And Mon-El is already home Skype calling her.

She picks up to see him setting a bag of pot stickers, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and two pints of Romulan ale on their coffee table.

Getting undressed and putting on a little show only to settle for some loose yet comfortable clothes.

Her heart is beating quickly and he's just perfect, teasing her but patient.

Having even picked up and cleaned a little.

She can tell from here even though she is in her opinion at the other side of the world.

She can't get there fast enough.

"Okay okay. I'm coming home so don't push play yet. I'm bringing caramel frappes and some cheeseburgers."

"And those flowers?" He spots the beautiful bouquet and there's a hint of curiosity and mirth to his tone.

"They are for someone I immensely adore. Someone who loves me. More than I thought I would have ever experienced. Someone I thank Rao that I can have in my life."

"I'll let you in on a well known fact. You ready?"

He nods and she smiles, something soft in her gaze.

"They are for my one, true love." 

"So are..are they for me?" He sounds awfully hopeful yet that's overshadowed by the note of smugness.

He sounds flattered. Over the moon basically.

And both would know what that sounds like they've been there.

"No" she drawls out the word and he gasps dramatically.

She just wanted to hear what he'd say and he doesn't disappoint.

Rao.

She just really loves him.

"Ah, okay then. I guess I'll just jump out your window. Farewell my Kryptonian love." He chuckled softly before adjusting the phone.

"You do that and trust me. I'll catch you. Everytime. No matter the universe."

"And yes. These have your name on it just like my heart."

Mon-El doesn't say anything for a few moments but when he does his voice is set in a way that always gets her wet and ready to do whatever he wants.

"Hurry back then. I want you to prove it.." And he's a fucking tease.

The second she hangs up she speeds up flying quicker only to arrive mere seconds later.

Mon-El laughs as he watches Kara come sneaking in through a window.

Having set the food down first then adjusting her clothes as he says.

"You have a thing for windows don't you." Going on without a beat. "Should I be jealous or take the hint already."

Kara blushes and goes to say something about convenience but a message cube just about knocked her to the floor.

Instead of thinking 'ouch' because that kind of hurt she picks it up. 

Mumbling the words. 'what is this?' and she knows it is a message cube but she has no idea who it is that was looking for her.

Inspecting it as Mon-El goes to the fridge and gets her an icepack looking serious.

 "Let's find out."


	2. Fear

* * *

"There was a question I had in mind." Ralph watches as Barry fiddles with his phone.

Apparently busy texting Iris or a different superhero because whatever it was didn't seem work related now.

"Huh?" Barry stops what he is doing as he looks at him in a questioning manner and Ralph stands up, getting their garbage.

"It's not important anymore." Ralph grabs at his phone when he hears it ring a few times.

"Ah great. I gotta go, case." He starts walking but slows long enough to say.

"Thank again for lunch dude." Before he reaches the door. Saying, "I've got you tomorrow. Same time?"

Barry gives him a questioning look as he watches Ralph leave.

Wondering if it really is a case or he did something wrong because either way Ralph is walking away a little too quickly.

"Sure, later Ralph." Jogging to catch up with him to the entrance.

Just as they are about to part ways both their phones signal danger lurking about.

* * *

 Kara stares at the cube in wonder as Mon-El set it on the table.

Both had tried prying it open to no avail. 

They tried voice commands next then throwing it in the air and ground hoping that it would do something to it.

Having decided that it can wait until tomorrow or the next hour at least so they can get some lunch in their systems.

Once they finish they make their way to the Fortress of Solitude as quickly as possible.

Now thinking that if it was urgent enough to possibly send through worlds that it had to be something important.

When they arrive they upload the cube to the supercomputer.

Pacing anxiously as they wait for the results but it is taking a minute.

"Ay Kara, it's Barry. Something happened and it's weird."

The message stalls for a second as static buzzed lightly.

"So here it goes. I'm cursed. Well Ralph and I, we're cursed..and we don't know how to fix it."

There's another pause and more static as she looks at Mon-El.

Their tension building and they think they have to call J'onn because he can get them in contact with Breacher.

"My speed can't help me, Kara. We are really hoping that you can."

The message stops there and she thinks that it is not natural for Barry to sound so scared.

She picks up the cube, deleting the message and adding one of her own.

Mon-El takes her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips.

They will save Flash and Elongated Man together.


End file.
